


Unspoken But Understood

by missjay1988



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with 1,500 miles between them, Jack and Sam still understand each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken But Understood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user m5253brown.

Sam Carter was more than ready to get off base for the day. What was supposed to be a relaxing day in the lab had quickly turned into a majorly stress-filled fourteen hours. Meeting after last minute meeting meant she had missed six calls from Jack, and she was more than starting to get frustrated.

She stomped into her office, hoping that she could gather her things and escape before anyone saw her. Just as she was about to walk out with her things, her cell phone rang. She smiled. “Jack.”

“Hey, baby. Where’ve you been?”

Sam could hear Jack lean back in his chair, telling her he was still in his office in Washington, D.C. “Unexpected meetings. Four of them.”

“Ouch. You about done for the day?”

“Tell me about it. And yes, I was just about to leave.”

“Aw man, does this mean no phone sex in the office?” _I love you._

Sam grinned and rolled her eyes. “Not a chance in hell, General.” _I love you, too._


End file.
